One way of making clear ice involves rocking the ice maker while freezing the ice. One of the problems with such a method of making clear ice is that energy efficiency is lost. In such an ice maker, water must be supplied to the ice maker, and rocking motion must be supplied. In addition, and especially in the case where the ice maker is located remotely from the freezer compartment, cooling fluid must be circulated in order to freeze the water into ice. What is needed is an improved ice maker for a refrigerator with improved efficiency.